monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pesky elderdragon
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Autis calling Hey pesky whenever I need to post a message I'm going to use this section from now on kayAutis21XT (talk) 03:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey pesky I'm on get on chat so we can do collab edits.Autis21XT (talk) 04:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I've added a section for Bairu now peskyAutis21XT (talk) 09:07, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi just telling u that joe made the statuses and now the question:When can u complete the section u wrote? plz do so if u are able...or the adventure will end before it's began D: Autis21XT (talk) 11:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Kay ill get to it after homework when i get back from school bud :D Ill give joe my thanks as wellThe dragon you hate the most >:D 12:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Pesky elderdragon(talk) Why would we hate a dragon...Hate a giggi instead Autis21XT (talk) 13:33, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Adding to FA now and maybe starting Chapter 2 Autis21XT (talk) 00:37, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey pesky sure you can use anarchos and also next time you post a message on my talk page make a section for it that way the welcome to wiki section doesn't explode to be as big as a jhen Autis21XT (talk) 03:03, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pesky just wondering when you can finish the section you started in FA? Autis21XT (talk) 08:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) instead HEY I JUSTED KILLED BLACK DIABLOS! if you wanna know the set im using to kill him plz message me back or we can talk in MBers :) Spazing (talk) 16:30, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Favour Seeing as you're always around and you're good at drawing, d'you think you can draw me a good pic of my new monster Luminastra if I prvoide my own shitty utterly badass drawing for you? I'll get to it when I can. :3 Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 23:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Pesky! Be sure to check out my latest fan fic: Monster Hunter EX: A new era , I can use all the support and advice I can get. Other than that, Merry Christmas, or Quanza, or Hanaka, whatever you celebrate!Gojira57 (talk) 14:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC)